


You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

by deansfallenangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansfallenangel/pseuds/deansfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they had won. For once they really thought they did it, without anyone dying or getting seriously hurt. But they should have known better. They never walked out of a fight with everyone being alive and full of rainbows and sunshine. It’s never been like that and it will probably never be. They should have known better but they were still walking out of that building, where they saved Stiles from the Nogitsune, like everything was okay, like with Stiles being safe they would not have to fear another catastrophe. But they were all so wrong, every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in English, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I haven't written since August last year, so this is probably not as good as my other works. Sorry haha ;_; And I stop now before I get all self-critical.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

They thought they had won. For once they really thought they did it, without anyone dying or getting seriously hurt. But they should have known better. They never walked out of a fight with everyone being alive and full of rainbows and sunshine. It’s never been like that and it will probably never be. They should have known better but they were still walking out of that building, where they saved Stiles from the Nogitsune, like everything was okay, like with Stiles being safe they would not have to fear another catastrophe. But they were all so wrong, every single one of them.

It all started when Scott and the others were walking to their cars, ready to finally go home and just talk a bit, taking care of Stiles after all he’d been through. But right when Scott reached his bike, he heard a scream filling the night. A loud, horrible scream that he never wanted to hear again but that has already burned itself into his mind. Scott whirled around rapidly, searching for the source of the shout and finding it next to him on the ground. Isaac was lying there with a silver arrow in his chest and reaching out to him, silently forming the words - ‘Scott, help’ - that he couldn’t really say anymore right now. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, he just stood there. His head was spinning and the only thing he saw was Isaac lying there, dying, and he couldn’t do anything about it, could just watch. It was like he was paralyzed, he couldn’t move, totally numb to the scene. He saw people screaming at him but the sounds never really reached him.

After what felt like an eternity, he knelt down next to Isaac, reaching out for his hand and taking it in both of his. A tear made its way down his cheek but Scott didn’t care right now if someone saw him crying. One of his friends, no wait, one of his _best friends_ , was actually dying and he didn’t know how to handle this. Scott couldn’t really imagine a life without Isaac, the guy from whom he thought could never be so important to him that he would do anything for him. Anything to save him, to protect him. But looking down at the body that was covered in blood by now, Scott knew that it wasn’t enough, that it would have never been enough. He should have known that one day one of them wouldn’t survive this whole werewolf crap and would bite the dust. He should have known better but he didn’t actually worry about it because he didn’t think that the moment would come so soon.

“Is.. Isaac?” Scott asked, his voice coming out broken and unsure. After clearing his throat, he tried again. “Hey, Isaac? You’re still with me?” As an answer he only got a small nod that looked like as if it cost Isaac every effort to muster up. There were small beads of sweat on Isaac’s forehead that were wiped off by Scott. “Okay, listen to me. We will get you to a hospital. You’ll get back on your feet, I promise. I’ll do anything, so you can recover. We will call an ambulance and you’re going to be-“

Isaac gripped his arm tightly, slowly shaking his head. “No, Scott,” he whispered, so low that Scott strained to hear it. “I’m not going to be fine and… and you know that.” He was interrupted by a cough that lead to him tasting a metallic flavor in his mouth. Scott was there to wipe off the blood that was pouring out. “We shouldn’t lie to each other, right?” Isaac tried to smile a bit but it looked more pained instead of encouraging.

“Yeah, I know, Isaac, but I won’t leave you here. I won’t leave you here to die. I... I just…” His voice broke again and more tears streamed down his face. He wiped them away with his palm, a sniffling sound coming from him and swallowing the lump in his throat. “I just can’t, you know? You are family to me and next to my mum and Stiles the most important person in my life. You just can’t die now. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you. I don’t think I can do any of this without you.”

“You’re not making this any easier, you know?” Isaac laughed slightly but regretting it right after. The movement caused him even more pain and he brought his hand that was not being held by Scott up to his wound. “But hey. Hey Scott, listen to me,” he said, craning his neck to look in Scott’s chocolate brown eyes. It was like Isaac could see directly into his soul, like he knew every secret, every little thing about Scott and it didn’t bother Scott in even the slightest. Scott was okay with it because this was Isaac, one of his best friends and one of the people he trusted the most. “You’re gonna be alright, okay? You will be as awesome as you’ve always been and you will lead this pack as the one true Alpha and you will be the best of all Alphas, you hear me? You’re gonna be great and you know what? I’ll be up there, in Heaven, watching over you.” Isaac smiled which was returned by Scott who ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair softly. After a short time he let his fingers fall by his sides frustrated.

“But what if I can’t-“

“No, shut up, Scott. You can do it and you will. I believe in you, okay? I always have and I’ve always trusted you and you’ve been the only family to me since my father died. My _real_ family. You don’t even know how grateful I am for our time. Thank you for everything.”

Scott didn’t know what to say to that. This was probably all he needed to hear from Isaac to believe him, to believe his words. Scott squeezed his hand affectionately and didn’t let go once. The others around them were completely forgotten now, it was only him and Isaac, in their last moment together, and if someone dared to interrupt them, Scott would probably show them what a hell of an Alpha he could be. This was _their_ moment and there was nothing that was more important right now. There wasn’t a need to say those three words that were up in the air because they both knew. They knew their feelings for each other and they didn’t need a ‘I love you’ to prove just how much they meant to each other. Everything was said in their words, in their actions before and they understood the meaning behind them.

Scott held his hand all the while, staying with Isaac until he’d take his last breath. Isaac looked up at him with so much adoration and love in his eyes that Scott felt like he was about to burst into a million pieces because it warmed him so much from the inside.

“But can you promise me something?”, Isaac asked suddenly, his voice beginning to become lower again, weaker.

“Yeah, of course, anything.”

“Don’t be too sad, okay? It was obvious that it’d happen one day. You’ll move on and-“

“I don’t think I ever will,” Scott interrupted, the pain in his voice could be clearly heard.

“You will. I’m sure of that. Just don’t forget me. And don’t come too soon upstairs, okay? I only want you there when you’ve grown all old and wrinkled and led a happy life. Even without me. Just promise me this one thing.”

Isaac felt a rumble through Scott’s chest caused by a silent laugh. “Yes, I promise.”

He pressed their foreheads together and when Scott raised his head again to look into his eyes, he saw nothing but emptiness, the light already having left. Scott closed Isaac’s eyes with his hand in one swift move, making it look like Isaac was only sleeping.

“Goodbye, Isaac,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Isaac’s forehead.

A last tear was rolling down his cheek, a last time Scott’s hand was reaching out to Isaac’s, squeezing and holding it.

Someone said once that reaching out and taking someone’s hand was the beginning of a journey.

Well, this was the end of Scott and Isaac’s journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it hehe :)
> 
> http://crazylydia.tumblr.com/ my tumblr :)


End file.
